Eternal Entrapment
by Nate Grey
Summary: An AU fic, sorta.  Whenever Sailor Moon needs him, Tuxedo Mask comes running.  But how does Darien feel about that?  WARNING: If you are a Serena-Darien worshipper, DON'T read this. Complete.
1. The Chains of Duty

Note: I do like Sailor Moon. Really. I even do a stupid little dance whenever one of the movies comes on. So don't ask why I did this. I'm a hopeless romantic, and I like to believe that love is great. But I've been giving it some thought, and frankly, love just sucks sometimes. It's time Sailor Moon realized that, too.  
  
Summary: Tuxedo Mask always comes running when Sailor Moon calls. But how does Darien feel about that?  
  
  
  
The Chains of Duty  
  
  
  
The box was heavy, he realized now. Maybe a little too heavy for him. Fortunately, he only had to lug it from the car to the front door.  
  
He'd forgotten, of course, about ringing the doorbell.  
  
With a sigh, he put the box down, rang the bell, and picked the box up again.  
  
The door opened, and someone asked, "Is that you, Darien?"  
  
He took an uncertain (the box wasn't too good for seeing anything in front of him) step forward. "Haruka?"  
  
She laughed. "Need some help?"  
  
"Oh, no. Just keep laughing at me. I'm sure THAT will make the box easier to carry."  
  
She kept laughing, but all the same, he felt soft, strong hands sliding over his. "C'mon, this way."  
  
He followed her instructions as best as he could, and in the end, only stepped on her foot twice.  
  
"So what is it, anyway?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You'll find out when she does," Darien replied, trying to get some circulation back into his fingers.  
  
"Fair enough. She's been asking for you all day."  
  
"Then I won't keep her waiting any longer." Darien stepped into the living room…  
  
…and was promptly tackled by an energy source eons old, cleverly disguised as an eight-year old girl.  
  
"Papa!" she squealed, clinging to his neck as if they were both made of glue. "I missed you!"  
  
He smiled, cradling her thin frame to his chest with one arm. "I have something for you."  
  
Her entire face lit up. "Gimme!" she demanded at once, pulling on his neck for emphasis.  
  
"It's in the kitchen. Why don't you go see what it is?"  
  
She instantly released him and latched onto Haruka's hand, dragging the woman into the kitchen by sheer force of will (and perhaps a little of the aforementioned eons-old energy).  
  
Darien sighed and collapsed across the couch.  
  
"Long day?" Michiru asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I think," he reasoned, "it was the night that got me in trouble."  
  
She smiled down at him and held out a glass of water. "Maybe your back just can't take those high-impact hugs like it used to."  
  
Darien gratefully accepted the water. "Maybe not. But don't tell Setsuna; she'd be terribly disappointed."  
  
Michiru giggled. "I imagine she would be." She glanced toward the kitchen. "So what's in the box?"  
  
Darien shook his head and drank the water. "Wait for it."  
  
The joyous shout originated from the kitchen a second later.  
  
"WOW! THE SAILOR V MEGA MAGICAL DREAMHOUSE SET!"  
  
Michiru shook her head. "You didn't."  
  
Darien handed the glass back to Michiru. "I did. Brace for impact."  
  
There was a blur of black, pink, and violet, and Darien suddenly found an eight-year old sitting on his chest.  
  
"Oh, thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU, Papa!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "This is the best birthday present EVER!"  
  
He gently pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, sweetheart."  
  
She beamed and kissed the tip of his chin. "I love you, Papa."  
  
It shouldn't have made his stomach do flip-flops or caused his heart to skip a beat, but it did. Of course, she'd said the words many times before, almost on a daily basis. Only now, as he stared into her innocent, trusting eyes, did Darien truly understand what the words meant.  
  
The simple act of cuddling his precious daughter suddenly took on a completely new importance. Time stopped, and he was made aware of how perfect the moment really was.  
  
And in the space it took to blink, the moment was cruelly torn away.  
  
By her.  
  
The indescribable pain assaulted his senses mercilessly. Clearly, having been away from the horrid sensation for so long had weakened his resistance. His body, as always, responded only to her commands, her needs, and her desires. His mind, though, was vaguely aware of how angry he was.  
  
The damnable rainbows slowly faded from his vision, and there she was, looking absolutely radiant in her white evening gown.  
  
He hated her.  
  
A huge, featureless creature of black towered over them, howling in rage as the power of the Scouts and her cursed crystal struck it.  
  
Against his will, his arms raised and wrapped around her shoulders, adding his own strength to the collective.  
  
Selfishly, instinctively, wistfully, she smiled and leaned against him, her golden hair brushing against his chin. It was the same spot that his daughter had kissed.  
  
He shuddered in rage, watching with a blank expression as the creature was destroyed, defeated for good.  
  
The power left her and she collapsed against him, gasping for air that just wasn't there.  
  
Automatically, he held her close, inhaling the luxurious scent of her hair.  
  
And suddenly, his body was his own again, and he shoved her away, forcing her roughly into gentle Mercury's arms. He stepped back quickly, trying to put distance between them.  
  
Her perfect blue eyes came to rest on him. "Darien," she whispered, reaching for him, still expecting the comfort she'd grown used to so long ago. However, finding nothing but coldness, tears trickled down her face, and she sobbed quietly into Mercury's shoulder.  
  
"No more, Serena," he whispered, the anger unmistakable in his voice. "Never again." His heart thudded in his chest, as if trying to resist the words, but he knew them to be right.  
  
Mercury's eyes filled with tears, but not one of them fell.  
  
Serena wouldn't let go so easily, though. "Please," she begged. "I—we can…"  
  
"There is no we!" Darien snapped, willing his armor away with a thought. "It's always been about you, Serena. Everything has always been about you." He looked away. "But I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of having no control over my own life."  
  
Serena could sense where he was heading. Even now, there was a certain telepathic link between them. "No…Darien, please…don't say-"  
  
"I'm sick of you, Serena." He turned to look at her, daring her to challenge the statement.  
  
Her head dropped, and she said nothing.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you—any of you—anymore. I just want my life back."  
  
Silence.  
  
He could feel the attack coming before he actually saw it.  
  
"BASTARD!" Mars screamed, throwing up her hands. The unforgiving flames seemed to erupt out of thin air, racing toward him at breakneck speed. But he made no move to defend himself. He merely closed his eyes.  
  
Instead of the burning anger of Mars, it was the soothing mist of Neptune that bathed his face. He opened his eyes, not surprised to find her in front of him. She always had been the motherly one of their group.  
  
"That will be more than enough, Mars," Neptune said quietly. "We don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Neptune."  
  
Darien almost smiled as Uranus appeared at his side. Almost.  
  
"You're making a big mistake, Darien," Venus said, throwing a worried glance at her whimpering cousin. "Think about the future."  
  
He laughed bitterly. "The future? I HAVE no future!" He pointed at Serena. "Ask HER about the future! Tragedy has stolen my past, and she has my present! And if she has her way, she'll have the future, too!" He suddenly realized that he was crying, but he didn't care anymore. "Don't you get it, Venus? Don't any of you see? Nothing truly belongs to any of us. We all belong to her. We're…slaves! And you don't even realize it!"  
  
"We fight," Jupiter said calmly, "because we care about Serena."  
  
"You THINK you care. I used to. But now I DON'T care, and I still show up every time you five need help. You think I want to be here right now?"  
  
"You showed up," Mars muttered.  
  
"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Darien held back the growl building in his throat. "Do you know what I was doing…before she called me here? Do you even care?!"  
  
None of the Scouts dared to speak.  
  
"It was my little girl's eighth birthday, and I was holding her, like a father should. She'd just told me that she loved me, and before I could even think to say it back…THIS happened." He sighed heavily. "I and told her—no, promised her—that that would never happen again. But it did, Serena." He turned his gaze on her. "You promised me—you swore to me—that you would never call me again the last time. I see now that you can't keep that promise."  
  
Darien stepped around Neptune and stopped a few feet away from Serena, his eyes hard and clear. "Give it to me. Right now."  
  
Serena's head lifted, a puzzled look on her face. "What…?"  
  
"The crystal."  
  
She blinked. "But…why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
She seemed to sense the malice in him. "No."  
  
Her refusal only fed his anger, and without thinking, his arm shot out and grabbed the crystal, tearing it away from the silk dress.  
  
Serena gasped in shock, and dignity won over duty as she attempted to cover the gaping tear down the front of her dress.  
  
He stepped back, gripping the crystal tightly in his right hand. "You will never call me again."  
  
Serena stared at him dumbly, still in disbelief.  
  
"Say it."  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
She shrank back, trying to hide in Mercury's arms. "I…Darien…"  
  
His voice was calmer this time. "Say it, Serena. Please. I need this."  
  
Her face softened for a moment, but then she shook her head. "No. I can't." Clutching the front of her torn dress with one hand, she slowly approached him, her eyes locked on his. "I can't let you go, Darien." Carefully, as if he were a cobra ready to strike, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. She tilted her head up, and as always, her lips easily found his. They were, after all, made for each other.  
  
Or at least, they had been.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Two more figures emerged out of the mist. One was Pluto. And surprisingly, the other was not Saturn, the deadliest of them all. It was Hotaru who clung to Pluto's hand like the innocent girl she so obviously was now.  
  
Serena instantly broke the kiss and stared at them.  
  
Hotaru let go of Pluto's hand wrapped her arms possessively around Darien's leg, burying her face against the back of his knee. "Let my Papa go, Majesty," she whispered. "Please? It's my birthday."  
  
Serena clung to Darien a moment longer, and then let her arm fall away from him. Slowly, almost painfully, she took two steps back. Then she turned around, unable to stop her tears.  
  
Something warm and soft grabbed her hand, and she realized it was Hotaru.  
  
"Thank you," the girl said in her quiet voice.  
  
Serena glanced down at her, and began to smile. Hotaru was also clutching Darien's hand, almost uniting them in a way.  
  
But then, as if she could sense Serena's thoughts, Hotaru quickly let go and was scooped up by Darien.  
  
The smile faded instantly from her lips, and Serena could only stare as Pluto joined hands with Darien. The image was both meaningful and heartbreaking, but she knew it to be real. "Let's go," she said quietly.  
  
Mercury placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "But…the crystal."  
  
Serena blinked a few times, but said nothing.  
  
Darien passed the crystal to Neptune, who handed it to Mercury. Even so, Serena wouldn't touch it.  
  
"It's getting late," Pluto murmured, looking at Darien. "Hotaru needs her rest."  
  
He nodded and followed her, clutching Hotaru to his chest. "I'm so sorry, my little one," he whispered in her ear. "I broke my promise to you."  
  
Hotaru shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Papa. I broke mine, too. I said I'd never get involved in Scout business unless Michiru- mama said it was okay."  
  
Darien stroked her head fondly. "For once, I'm glad you didn't listen to us."  
  
"Oh, but I did. Mama said it was okay."  
  
He chuckled softly, and then remembered. "Pluto?"  
  
She slowed down, allowing him to catch up. "Did it work?"  
  
"Yes." He placed a tiny shard of crystal in her hand.  
  
"This should be enough." She nodded to herself, and then started to raise her Time Staff.  
  
"Mama, wait!" Hotaru cried. "Don't go!"  
  
Pluto smiled sadly and kissed Hotaru's cheek. "I have to, sweetie. But I'll be back to tuck you in, I promise."  
  
Hotaru didn't look any happier. "But you didn't kiss Papa goodbye."  
  
Darien turned bright red. "Hotaru…"  
  
"No, it's fine." Pluto leaned in and kissed him gently, then slowly pulled away.  
  
Hotaru grinned. "Okay, now you can go."  
  
Pluto smiled. "So glad that I have your permission, Mistress Saturn." She raised the Time Staff and vanished.  
  
"Come on, munchkin," Haruka said, patting Hotaru's head. "Let's go home."  
  
"After all, there's a cake waiting with your name on it," Michiru added.  
  
"Ice cream, too?" Hotaru asked hopefully. "With sprinkles and cherries?"  
  
"Sprinkles OR cherries," Darien said firmly, giving her a knowing look.  
  
Hotaru ducked her head and smiled. "Okay, Papa."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As promised, Setsuna was indeed there to help tuck Hotaru in. Usually, only one or two of them was needed for the simple task. However, all four of Hotaru's "parents" helped this time, simply because it was her birthday.  
  
Like he always did, Darien watched over his daughter until she was asleep. Haruka and Michiru had gone to bed themselves, and he was fairly certain that Setsuna vanished again. If he was lucky, she might appear in their bedroom before the night was through. If not, he would just have to wait.  
  
Darien was pleasantly surprised to bump into Setsuna as he was leaving Hotaru's room. "You're still here?" He instantly realized how that sounded and started to apologize.  
  
Setsuna pressed a finger to his lips. "I know," she said quietly. "Come sit and talk with me."  
  
They moved to the couch in the living room.  
  
"You're getting stronger, you know," she said. "Five years ago, you wouldn't have been able to resist her at all."  
  
"But I wasn't strong enough to ignore the call completely," Darien pointed out.  
  
"No, of course not. That would take an extraordinary amount of strength and focus. It will take time to do that, and I would know."  
  
"So am I supposed to just keep breaking promises to Hotaru until then?"  
  
"You know she'll forgive you every time," she replied.  
  
Darien sighed. "Yes, I know that. But she shouldn't have to, Setsuna."  
  
"That's what this is for." Setsuna held up a chain with a blue-green crystal at the end. "Wearing this should help you focus."  
  
Darien took the crystal from her and slipped it around his neck. "Are you sure this won't put a strain on Serena? I don't want her to have any excuses."  
  
"No, this piece has been separated from the whole, just like you. There is no connection between them."  
  
"Then it's nothing like me. I've spent years trying to get away from her, and it'll never happen. Not the way I want it to, anyway."  
  
Setsuna gently took his face in her hands. "You're free enough, Darien. Free to make your own choices. You chose to stay with us. You chose to see Hotaru as your own. You chose…me."  
  
"I seem to remember liking that last one a lot," he chuckled. "How long ago was it?"  
  
Setsuna stood up and pulled him to their bedroom. "Well, as the Guardian of Time, it's my duty to refresh your memory."  
  
"I'll have to forget more often, then," he said, closing the door behind him.  
  
She smiled and pressed her lips to his ear. "You just might, Darien…but after we've had our fun."  
  
  
  
The End. 


	2. Darien's Decision

Note: Same warning as last time. If you worship Serena/Darien as a couple, don't read this. They WILL be broken up, it WILL be messy, and I WILL NOT warn you again. It's a companion to the first story, but more like a prequel.  
  
  
  
Darien's Decision  
  
Darien kept his distance, watching in silence as Rini and Serena fussed over the little bundle. Professor Tomoe sat nearby, watching with a delighted smile on his face. He loved it when people showered his little firefly with attention.  
  
"Oooh, she smiled at me!"  
  
"No, she smiled at ME, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Rini! Why would she even LOOK at you?"  
  
"Because you and your ugly mug are scaring her, that's why!"  
  
Darien smiled and stared out of the window. He hadn't been there when Sailor Saturn sacrificed herself to save the other Scouts. He'd really only seen her once, and even then, she'd been little more than a ghostly image. For that reason, he wasn't as fascinated by the baby as other people were. He'd never been fond of them, especially since he never even got to see his own little sister's face…  
  
"Darien?"  
  
He blinked and looked over at Prof. Tomoe.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?" the man asked, holding out the bundle in his arms. A tiny fist emerged from the bundle and wrapped around his finger.  
  
Darien hardly even considered the offer. "No, thank you, sir. I'd better not."  
  
"Come on, Darien!" Serena said, tugging on his arm. "You've GOT to hold her! She gives you this warm, tingly feeling inside! It's so cool!"  
  
Still he hesitated. Caring as Serena was, she often forgot things. Like how he was uncomfortable around babies. But then, he'd never told her about his sister. It wasn't entirely her fault.  
  
"It's up to you," Prof. Tomoe added helpfully.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, professor. He's GOING to hold her," Serena assured him.  
  
Darien frowned. "Serena, I don't-"  
  
Serena forced him into a chair and carefully took the bundle from Prof. Tomoe. "Hold out your arms," she instructed.  
  
Darien didn't budge.  
  
Serena gave him one of her "do-it-or-you'll-pay-for-it-later" looks.  
  
Darien sighed heavily and obediently held out his arms.  
  
Serena smiled and handed him the bundle.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and waited for his body to start shuddering uncontrollably, for the wave of nausea to roll over him, for his heart to start pounding in his chest so loudly that he could actually hear it. But none of that happened. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and looked down.  
  
A pair of wide, violet eyes stared back at him.  
  
He experimentally dangled a finger before her face.  
  
The violet eyes blinked and moved to focus on the finger. Then the bundle giggled and sent out a tiny fist to claim the intruding digit.  
  
Darien smiled slightly and gently traced her petal-soft cheek with another finger.  
  
The bundle squirmed and gurgled happily; apparently it was very ticklish.  
  
"I think she likes you," Prof. Tomoe said.  
  
"Okay, my turn again!" Serena reached over to take the bundle.  
  
The bundle shrank away from the offending hands and looked up at Darien with pleading eyes.  
  
"I think she wants to stay with me," Darien said slowly. He brought the bundle closer to his face. "Is that right?"  
  
There was a squeal of agreement, and the tiny fingers pressed against his chin.  
  
Rini giggled and gently stroked the baby's head. "Looks like Hotaru made a new friend."  
  
Though Serena was disappointed about being denied bundle-holding privileges, she couldn't help smiling as Hotaru tried to fit Darien's finger in her mouth. "See? Didn't I tell you you'd like her, Darien?"  
  
Darien nodded absently, hardly even noticing Serena until she laid her head on her shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Just think, Darien. Someday, we'll have a little baby of our own…"  
  
Darien stiffened noticeably, and, as if sensing the change in his mood, the bundle let out a warning whine.  
  
Rini carefully took the bundle from Darien, rocking it slowly. The whine faded and was followed by a whole minute of delighted cooing.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena asked, concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry…I…" Darien shook his head. "I'm feeling a little dizzy. I need some air." He slowly stood up.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"I…no, I should be fine in a minute." Darien quickly left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what happened to you in there?"  
  
Darien sighed and shook his head. "I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why not?" Rini asked, slipping her hand into his.  
  
"It's…graphic," he said at last. "I don't think you should hear it."  
  
"I've traveled years back in time twice. Technically, I'm older than you and Serena combined."  
  
Darien closed his eyes. "Please…don't say that."  
  
"Darien, what is it?" she asked. "You sound so worried…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor V leaped fearlessly over the lava pit, a determined look on her face as she faced the day's villain. Just as she was about to launch into a catchy phrase, the car hit a bump in the road.  
  
The book fell from his grip and slid beneath the driver's seat.  
  
"Darien? Are you all right, dear?" his mother asked.  
  
"I'm okay, Mom. I dropped my book." Darien unbuckled his seat belt and hopped down to the floor. He stretched his arm as far beneath the seat as it could go until his hand came to rest on the edge of the book. "Got it!"  
  
"Be careful, son," his father warned. "Don't want to bump your head."  
  
Darien pulled the book out and dusted it off. It was important that the book always stay clean. Ever since his mother had told him about his new baby sister, Darien had been preparing in every possible way. He'd gone out and learned all he could about girls, which meant what they liked and didn't like. While they weren't too crazy about boys, (not yet, anyway) they absolutely idolized Sailor V. If Darien was going to be any kind of big brother, he'd have to know something about her.  
  
Just as Darien settled back in his seat and buckled the seat belt, the car swerved wildly to the right.  
  
"Goodness! You almost hit that poor little thing!" his mother exclaimed.  
  
Darien's father sighed. "This road must be full of possums."  
  
Darien went back to his book when the car swerved again. Expecting it to straighten any moment, he kept reading. It didn't.  
  
Finally, Darien looked up. The first thing he saw was the car's front end crashing through the metal guard rail. He heard his parents' screams as the car flew through the air. He saw the terrified look on his mother's face as she struggled to reach him.  
  
"Mom, what's happening?"  
  
Before she could answer, the car jerked forward, and there was a loud crunching sound. It continued as the car cartwheeled through the field and finally came to rest on its side.  
  
A few minutes later, after he was sure it was over, Darien tried to open his eyes. He saw red at first, and then felt very warm. When he reached up to feel his forehead, his hand came away wet and sticky. He thought he could hear sirens in the distance just before the darkness came.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I never even knew what they were going to call her," he whispered sadly.  
  
Rini stared up at him in shock. "Why didn't you…?"  
  
"Tell her? I don't know. I've shared so much with Serena, but…I've never told anyone about my sister. Until now. Anyway, that's why I don't care for babies."  
  
Rini blinked a few times, then gasped. "You mean you don't love-"  
  
"Babies, Rini. Not children." He patted her head fondly. "Of course I love you. You're my little girl…or you will be."  
  
"I am," Rini insisted, latching onto his leg. "So. You don't really like Hotaru?"  
  
"I…do, actually. I can't explain it. She's the first baby I've been able to hold for more than a moment." He looked thoughtful. "But then, she's not really a baby, is she?"  
  
"What do you mean? What else could she be?"  
  
"A firefly," he said quietly. "It hides during the day and comes out at night, burning brightly until it burns out. But the next night, the firely flies again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Darien shook his head. "Old wives tale, or something like that. Just remembered it now."  
  
"What are you going to do about Serena?" Rini asked.  
  
"She expects us to get married and have children. But…I realized for the first time today, I don't want the same things she does."  
  
"What DO you want?"  
  
"To change my destiny. And I'm going to do it tonight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena wiped the tears from her eyes and gently rocked the bundle. "I'm so sorry, Hotaru. I didn't know this would happen…"  
  
The bundle cooed curiously, staring up at her with its violet eyes. It didn't seem to understand that it was supposed to be sad.  
  
Serena sniffled and stroked the bundle's soft hair. "They said it was so sudden. He just…froze and…" She trailed off, tears running down her cheeks again.  
  
The bundle reached up and patted her damp cheek, giggling.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" a voice asked.  
  
Serena looked up to see Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna standing before her. "Hi, guys. Is something wrong?" she asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
Setsuna looked uneasy. "Princess, we've…been summoned."  
  
"Summoned? But who…?"  
  
The Outer Scouts bowed their heads as Darien walked in, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Serena stood up, sensing something was wrong. "Darien…what is it?"  
  
"I've never enjoyed hurting you, Serena. So please forgive when I say this will be the most painful night of your life. You're going to lose your joy, your soul, and your heart, in that order."  
  
Serena couldn't or wouldn't moved. She just stared at him, unable to think.  
  
"I know you're concerned about Hotaru, and that you want to keep her, but you're much too young to give her the proper care. I've seen to it that she'll be looked after."  
  
Serena was only vaguely aware of Michiru taking the bundle, the source of her joy. As if to add to the hurt, bundle giggled and patted Michiru's cheek, obviously thrilled at having a new face to play with.  
  
Without warning, Michiru vanished into the shadows.  
  
"Next, your soul."  
  
Serena whirled around, only to find that Darien had vanished, too.  
  
Haruka & Setsuna gave her one last look of sorrow before fading as well.  
  
Serena still wasn't quite sure what was happening.  
  
And then something tugged at her. It was the same thing she'd first felt when Rini had-  
  
Suddenly she was bolting out of the hospital, racing down the street toward the park. She didn't know why, but she had to get there before the light did.  
  
It was too late.  
  
There was a blinding pink flash, and the last thing Serena saw was the Luna Ball hovering in midair.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
Once her vision returned, Serena found a small parcel on the ground. She tore it open, and a plastic bag of pink cookies fell out, along with a hastily-written note, stained with what might have been tears. It said, quite simply:  
  
"Things will get better, Moon Mama. I'm sorry."  
  
Serena sank to her knees slowly, taking it all in.  
  
Darien hadn't meant her soul…he'd meant her soulmate. Himself. Gone.  
  
And now Rini. Her heart.  
  
The tears arrived, and they wouldn't leave her until the next day.  
  
She was losing everything she had: Hotaru, Darien, and Rini, the sweet, precious child she'd never said, "I love you" to. But Rini had known. She had to have known. At least, Serena desperately hoped she did.  
  
It was another hour before she felt Amy's comforting presence.  
  
"Serena, where have you been? Everyone's worried sick, and your parents can't-" She stopped and touched her friend's shoulder. "Serena?"  
  
Serena fell into Amy's arms, sobbing on her shoulder. "They left me," she managed to whimper between sniffles. "They really left me…"  
  
Amy didn't understand it, of course. All the same, she pulled Serena up (wishing for Lita's strength) and dragged her home.  
  
Serena went quietly, wishing in vain for the things she'd lost, and regretting what she now realized she'd never truly had: a young man's heart. Even after she found the letter waiting on her pillow, she would never really grasp just why Darien had changed his mind about them. She would only know that he was looking for something she couldn't give him: another future, free of her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien carefully adjusted the bundle in his arms, supporting the head a little more.  
  
The bundle grunted, then went back to sleep.  
  
"It's our turn, little firefly," he whispered, kissing the forehead. "Our turn to find our true destiny."  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
